martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Venerate Dragon
Venerate Dragon is royalty of the monster race, distinctly, the True Dragons. In his long life, he had met Empyrean Primordius and became bestest of friends with him. Until his dying breath, he had continued to be loyal to him. Appearance In the Eternal Demon Abyss, several hundred miles in front of a Revolving Core Lin Ming and his group, the black energy flow suddenly became turbulent, quickly diverging. With it, a massive head, several hundred miles long, quietly appeared! Ferocious dark red scales, taller than a mountain, a massive horn, it looked like a dragon, but different from the True Dragon depicted in legends. Seeing this great ancient beast appear, every martial artist, including Lin Ming, was completely shocked! In that instant, they couldn’t even breathe. If just the head was several hundred miles long then the body must be thousands or even tens of thousands of miles long! Its dark gold pupils were vast and uncaring, regarding every creature under the heavens as mere ants! Those dark gold pupils were several thousand feet high. It was like the infinite void of the universe was hidden behind them, making everyone’s minds quake with fear. The blazing black flow of energy was pushed back once again. The head of the great ancient beast rose up 100,000 feet. Then, a pair of wings began to unfurl. As these wings spread out, all of the clouds in the skies were washed away, the black flow of energy was twisted apart, the rocks from all around were turned up in a great storm and even mountains were swept away! Moments later, the great ancient beast had disappeared into the hazy black fog. It had turned around, its great head submerged into the Eternal demon Abyss, leaving nothing behind but a great tail in the sky like a pillar that held up the heavens.Chapter 647 – Ancient Beast Information * Found in the Eternal Demon Abyss' 1000 miles boundary. * During Lin Ming's adventure into the Eternal Demon Abyss, after entering the boundary of 1000 miles, he had saw Venerate Dragon. * Eternal Demon Abyss' great mythical beast. Responsible for killing the former Hallowed Lord and other Divine Sea powerhouses in the past. * When Good Fortune Saint Emperor created a channel through the God Lamenting Wall, he had fought alongside Empyrean Primordius against Empyrean Thunder Judgement and other saint race masters. * With his life force and divine soul as the final primer, he gave birth to Little Black's egg. * When its life come to end, it gave all of its force and knowledge to Little Black. Legend of the Eternal Demon Abyss Several tens of thousands of years ago, during a period of unprecedented glory and prosperity, there was once a sixth-grade sect that had almost united the entire Holy Demon Continent. They gathered 12 Emperor level powerhouses and wanted to cage all of the infernal energy within the Eternal Demon Abyss in a great array formation so that they could use it all for themselves, guaranteeing that their Holy Land would have a great destiny of 100,000 years. And the end result for this hubris was that those 12 Emperor level powerhouses were all instantly killed by a giant claw that stretched out from the Eternal Demon Abyss, killing even the Hallowed Lord of that Holy Land without even ashes remaining! Afterwards, that sixth-grade Holy Land completely disintegrated, and every single one if their disciples died tragic deaths under the power of a mystical curse. It is highly speculated that the ginormous claw came from Dragon Sovereign's hand. Or it may possibly be a projection of his strength to the world since he is restrained in the bottom of the abyss. Curse The curse of the Blood Slaughter Steppes stems from a God Curse Art cast by an Empyrean who was from the saint race. This curse targeted all of Primordius' friends in the battle, along with his disciples and Venerate Dragon. After Primordius came back defeated, he had created the current Eternal Demon Abyss in order to take away the essence of his enemies and impede the curse's influence. Thus, for the last 100,000 years Venerate Dragon and Primordius' World King disciples were left. Eventually, the others would die, leaving Venerate Dragon in the solitude of silence and darkness. And he too would spend his last breath, unwilling yet contented, for his legacy had continued with Little Black... Quotes * (To Lin Ming, nearing one's impending death) “I know what you are thinking. You probably hope that I can wait long enough until you can fight with an ordinary Empyrean and then break open these dragon trapping cables to rescue me." “The truth is… you don’t have to waste so much effort or thought. I, have already become used to staying here. These dragon trapping cables have deeply pierced into my organs and for the last 100,000 years they have grown together with my flesh and blood, becoming a part of my body. They even affect my essence energy and blood vessels. Once they are forcibly removed, I fear I will die immediately. “But if they aren’t taken out, they will slowly eat away at my life, causing me to lose essence energy until the day I die… “Right now, I am the same as Primordius in the past, living in constant pain, calmly awaiting my demise. “If I must die, then I don’t want to die without meaning. What Primordius wished to do, what he wished to leave behind, I am also the same. To see my bloodline live on in the world, that is more than enough for me…” As the black dragon spoke to here, it affectionately gazed at the small black dragon slumbering deep in the void. It said, “Help me take care of him. He is the continuation of my life…”Chapter 1946 - A Single Life (3) The Essence of Parental Love This was the instinctive response of a person in desperate circumstances. Man was always unwilling to die. But man would die no matter what. As a person approached the precipice of death, they would hope that they could leave behind something. So that when they closed their eyes one last time, they could tell themselves that their bloodline continued flowing on in the world… This intense desire, if traded for another name, could be called ‘fatherly love’ and ‘motherly love’. The love of parents. In essence, that was one’s hope that one’s life would continue to exist onwards. This was a selfish love, but also a selfless love. A parent’s love never asked to be repaid, because to them, their children living well was the greatest repayment they could ever receive. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Allies Category:True Dragon Category:Blood Slaughter Steppes Category:Divine Realm